The Sincerest Form of Flattery
by Daxii
Summary: Summary Rin is such a fanboy for his swimming senpai. Haru's not as irritated with this kid as he thinks he should be. (ages 16 and 23/24 - not grooming)


Rin watches, utterly enraptured, as his hero glides back to the starting block after a warm up lap. Slow, by his standards, but just enchanting all the same.

"You're in my lane," Haruka observes, looking up at the beaming, blushing teen, and then hauls himself out and moves to the back of the line.

Rin puts about eighty-percent of his effort into his warm up lap to match the speed of the guys in the other lanes. He's still lagging, in comparison, but his potential is building, even though it's only been a few weeks, he can already feel he's stronger, faster, _better_.

"Competition weekend!" Coach Sasabe bellows towards the end of their mandatory practice session. Those still in the pool clamber out, and everyone huddles around on the edge. Rin shimmies his way to the front, on the edge, while Haruka hangs in the back, distanced. "Bus leaves at five on Saturday morning, unless you're making your own way there. It's a three hour trip so we'll be signing in early.

The usual set up – all the individual preliminaries will be on the Saturday, starting with backstroke at ten, breaststroke at twelve, butterfly at two, and finally free at four. Finals on the Sunday morning, relays in the afternoon. And when we get back we're going out for drinks whatever the outcome!" there's a slight cheer of agreement, and then Coach clears his throat. "I know we've got everyone signed up already for their individuals, but…" he casts a glance towards Rei, leaning against a bench, frowning, "we need a replacement for the butterfly in the relay, Ryugazaki's knee's still knackered, so I'll be holding time trials for that after practice tomorrow. If you're interested, please raise your hand."

Rin's shoulder almost shoots out of its socket he brings his arm up so fast. Several of the others snigger in his direction, and he feels his cheeks burning, but can't shake the smile.

"Someone's enthusiastic," Coach smirks, but Rin decides to interpret his smile as encouraging. "Actually, Matsuoka, hang back for five, we'll talk things over a bit more since it's your first time."

Coach adjourns the little meeting and the majority of the team peel off into the changing rooms, some gathering in their own little groups, and one lone swimmer diving back into the pool, even though public swimming will begin any minute. Rin already knows who it is. He's here every night, and Rin's right there with him. It's Nanase.

"So, we've got you down for the 100 and 200m butterfly and 100m free. You still alright with that?" Rin nods eagerly. "Right… now… it's your first time competing as part of the senior team, but we can still enter you as a junior, since you're only sixteen," they both find their eyes wandering to Haruka as he swims by. "And I think… that might be for the best…"

Rin's ego takes a tumble, but he understands, nodding away. He wouldn't even make it past the preliminaries if he competed as a senior, but just that bubble of hope that he might end up in the same heat as _Nanase_ has kept him buzzing for a week. But he knows it's best to stick with his own age group for the next few months.

"The relay, on the other hand, _if_ you pull up top tomorrow, you'll be up against the big guns."

And Rin couldn't be more excited about that.

"Right, well. You have parental permission, right? And a lease for the weekend from school?" Rin nods more. "And lucky for you, you make us up to an even number, so you won't have to room by yourself. Are you nervous?"

Truth be told, he's fucking terrified, but he's not about to admit that, especially with Nanase having wandered within ear shot to take a drink and catch a breath. "No… I'm fine," he lies, stuttering, but that's probably more because Nanase's eyes are _on_ him right now, rather than anything else. He can feel their deep blue burn in his back, like he's trying to map every inch.

"Nanase," Coach calls, looking over Rin's shoulder. There's a grunt of acknowledgement. Rin's learnt he doesn't really talk much. "I'll leave Matsuoka in your charge for the weekend. Show him the ropes, and all that. I know you'll watch out for him… he's entering the free."

Haru, who's been scowling at the ground at the thought of _great, babysitting_ , suddenly perks up and looks towards their youngest member, recently scouted from one of their primary feed-schools, Samezuka, who's rocked up some pretty nice times in his age group for the butterfly, but Haru's hardly seen him run a free lap except in warm ups.

"Nanase's our free for the relay too," Coach tells the kid. "So if you make it tomorrow, you'll be swimming ahead of him… maybe you two can practice some exchanges tonight? You know who he is, right, he –"

"He won gold in London… yeah," Rin blushes. "Yeah… I know who he is."

And Haru sees his bright red eyes just _glowing_ when they look each other in the face. Haru gives him a nod, and looks away.

Haru is feeling distinctly _followed_ when two hours later, after having him trailing just behind in the next lane, Rin now pads after him into the changing rooms. They both reach into the little basket for locker keys they keep in the coach's office just for the team at the same time. Stifling a sigh, Haru holds the basket out to Rin.

"Thanks," the teen grunts. "Coach mentioned we could maybe practice relay exchanges but… are you done?" his voice is so low, like he's shy, but Haru's seen his aggressive eagerness, and he's definitely _not_ shy.

"It's late," Haru replies, and then. "Doesn't your school have a curfew?"

Rin nods. "Aha, yeah… I lost track of time, I guess."

"Happens," Haru shrugs in agreement, and they both move towards their lockers, grabbing towels, and then Haru lets Rin hold the door to the shower room open for him.

It's silent while they wash up, but not awkward, but now Haru can see Rin glancing at the clock and starting to pick up the pace, so much he almost slips while he's scampering back to his locker. Haru grabs hold of his arm to steady him.

"Idiot," he grumbles, because really, he wants to swim professionally and he's still running in the changing rooms?

"Train's leaving in ten," is Rin's excuse, bumbling over to a bench and pulling his clothes on, body still a bit damp and hair absolutely dripping.

Haruka knows for a fact the station is at least fifteen minutes away. He sighs.

"I'll drive you." It's not like the school is far, or even out of his way.

"Really?" Rin's face lights up, shouldering his bag even as Haru's barely pulled his t-shirt on.

Haruka is so _quiet_ and Rin doesn't really know what to do, sitting next to him in his blue Audi. He's just driving along, obviously knowing the route, probably, at some point, having driven another new recruit home or even meeting friends there when _he_ was a high-schooler. Rin's not even sure how old her actually is – under twenty five, he's pretty certain, but his age isn't listed on his wiki, and he can't just _ask_.

"What does your school team think of your new placement?" Haru suddenly asks, making Rin make a little hiccupping squeak in shock that only serves to send one of Haru's eyebrows sky high.

"Erm… they're pleased for me…" Rin settles into a smile. "My roommate especially."

He sees one corner of Haru's lip twitch upwards in a smile, and relaxes into the plush seats. "Buy this thing with your winnings?"

Haru shakes his head. "I bought my parents a hybrid and they gave me this, their old one… there's still a lease on it and stuff before I pay it off."

"Does it pay well?" Rin asks, curious, he's not really looked much into the whole _financial_ end of what he's getting into.

Haru just shrugs. "Liveable… if you do well," casts him a side-eye that only serves to make Rin feel that nervous excitement again and look down at his lap. "But that's not why I'm in it… that's not why _you're_ in it."

Rin's suddenly staring at him, because Haru just totally read his mind. "Yeah…"

Haru gives him a bit of a look, like he's assessing him, when they pull up at the school. "Good luck for tomorrow," he says, after a minute of staring.

Rin smiles, beaming at him. "I'll have to practise my change-overs."

"When you make it on the team."

Haru watches his young charge hurtle towards the overhead flags, just a hand span behind the winner. But the gap doesn't shrink at all over the next few feet towards the wall, and Rin surfaces panting, looking desperately from the winner and then over to Haru, and all Haru can do is shuffle closer to the edge of the pool while he climbs out, standing silently, attempting to be some sort of supportive, just the look on his broken hearted little face enough to kick something inside of Haru that doesn't usually awaken.

Coach gives the teen a warm smile, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "You'll make an excellent reserve, Rin. Well done."

He looks so dejected. Haru can almost see tears in his eyes. But he _has_ done well. His opponent won bronze at the last world championships, and Rin was just _so close_. Rin huffs over to the benches in a sulk, and Haru can only quirk his eyebrow.

"Come on," he calls. "I thought we were running exchanges?"

And suddenly Rin's bounced back from his stupor of depression, earning himself a shout from the lifeguard when he scampers so quickly to the blocks.

Rin has a lonely journey on the coach to the competition, kept amused only by his mp3 player, and even the battery on that wants to abandon him. There'd been no wondering where Haru was, so he just accepted that he probably chooses to drive himself there. A part of him is a little disappointed he hasn't been offered a ride, but then he really has no right to expect that. They've only been on speaking terms for a week.

They rendezvous at sign-in, and Haruka says nothing when Rin shuffles tentatively to his side, feeling a whole new set of nerves even though he's done this a million times. It's just _different_. People recognise the team, they recognise _Haru_. This isn't just some high school tournament. They mean business.

Haru could _not_ look more casual.

"Let's go and check in," he hears him barely mumble, and has to scramble after him when he starts to walk off without even a reply.

"Are we not going to watch everyone else?" they don't have races until afternoon, but he'd hate for any of his teammates to sit out of supporting _him_ …

"We'll be back… I just want to get a room with a bath," Haru shrugs. "I assume you're rooming with me? Everyone else is already paired up."

Rin just nods and walks automatically to the passenger side door of Haru's car, who just gives a nod of approval when Rin glances at him for permission.

He just thinks this is _so cool_ , he's in _Nanase Haruka's_ car. With Nanase Haruka. _**Again**_. And he's doing a mighty fine job holding back his squeal. Because this is just _nothing_ compared to sharing a room with him.

The hotel is nice, a stark contrast to what they usually stay in at high school competitions, and Haru strolls confidently towards the desk, ID in hand to put it on the club's tab, and the receptionist gives him a familiar smile.

"Nanase-san," she greets, polite, painted nails, shining a dazzling smile with dazzling teeth. "A… uh…" she looks at Rin, smile faltering a little, "twin room?"

Haru nods. "With a bath."

"Of course."

He looks a little bit torn between carrying his bag up or letting the porter take it, but Rin is _more_ than happy to enjoy the service in this place, and Haru eventually places his own on the trolley too, and they head to the elevator.

"Do you come here a lot, then?" he asks, even though it feels obvious.

"We compete here about twice every three months," Haru mutters, hitting the button for their floor. "It's alright… just wait till you see the pool."

Rin grins. "We came here for nationals last year."

"Really…" Haru drones, and Rin decides to assume he's being rhetorical, and just makes a nodding movement that he doesn't think Haru even sees.

Haru swipes the key-card and points the other one at Rin for him to take. Normally, he'd be straight in the bath, but they don't have their bags yet and Rin seems too fidgety anyway, like he could do with taking a jog before they get down to doing anything else. Maybe they'll run back to the aquatic centre. They can always tag along on the bus on the way back.

He makes them both tea, holding back the sugar out of habit for his own preferences, but Rin takes the cup without complaint anyway, sitting on the bed by the window. That's ok. Haru can have the one by the bathroom.

A nod to Rin gets him up to answer the door for the porter, and he takes his running shoes – packed on a random whim – from his holdall. Rin catches on pretty quick.

"We're jogging back?" he asks, even as he digs around for his own.

"Might as well… we have a long wait."

"What do we do for lunch?"

"Eat."

Rin throws him a look.

"Coach's girl packs us all sandwiches."

"… That's a _lot_ of sandwiches."

"We fend for ourselves on Sundays. There's a food-court not far that's pretty good."

The kid nods, and starts to pack up a small running bag.

"Where's your swimsuit?"

He blushes. "I'm… uh… wearing it."

Haru nods. He understands.

They sit together, mostly in silence, as their teammates all take their turns, but Rin is on edge. He's never _done_ such an important competition. Yes, high school nationals got him here, but this is a whole other level.

He starts slowly, pulling his bag into his lap. "The junior races come first… I'm in the fifth heat for the 100m and the third for the 200m… um… I should be back before you have to set off for yours…"

Haru isn't even looking at him. He ploughs on anyway.

"Could you take a couple of pictures?" he tries not to splutter it, probably fails, and then helplessly tacks a small "please" on the end when Haru's eyes slide to him.

Haru holds out his hand. Rin gives him the camera.

"Thanks," Rin sighs in his relief.

"Go and warm up."

At least his kouhai does as he's told, practically _leaping_ to his feet on Haru's instruction, and all he can do is smirk at him. Haru eats while he waits for Rin's heat to start, unable to miss that silly shock of red hair before he tucks it under his cap. Haru can practically see him vibrating from all the way up in the stands. Either nerves or excitement, he can't tell. He's sort of caught in a hitch between confident and petrified, and Haru _saw_ his ego slide into a puddle the other day when he failed to make the relay team.

Rin makes it to the final in both his races, and Haru gets up with the rest of the team to applaud him. He's not entirely sure, he's a way off, but he thinks he sees Rin smiling at him. At _him_.

"Good job," he tells him, as Rin joins him, sitting at the edge of his seat. "You're buzzed."

" _You're_ up!" Rin grins.

Haru raises his eyebrow, a little bit amused that Rin finds that just _so_ exciting.

Haru wins. Rin takes pictures.

And then it's time for them to swap again so Rin can do his 100m Free in the junior division. He hopes Haru makes it back up in time to take pictures. When Haru isn't back and they're calling for the heat before his, Rin gives up. Haru'll be taking a shower, talking to the others… he shouldn't have expected so much. It's not exactly like they're _buddies_ or anything.

He sighs, grabs his bag off the seat, and starts a fairly brisk walk down to the pool area. He can't be pushing it this badly at his first professional competition.

"Rin!" Haru's right in his face, and Rin takes a moment to blink to attention and recognise him, so lost in his rush.

"Oh… Nanase-senpai…"

"Camera?"

Oh. _Oh_. "Um, yeah," he roots around and hands it over with a shaking hand. "You were… really good."

"Hn," Haru turns away. "Good luck."

He feels even more nervous than he did earlier, and he's not even sure why. He can just make Haru out, leaning over the rail, camera in hand. He steps up onto the block, and even _this_ feels different now, and it's such an effort to keep his eye on the water and not over at the speck of Haru. It's a good thing he manages it, because more time has passed than he thought, and the gun fires off and sends him diving into the water more in shock than anything else, but now Haru's out of sight, and he can concentrate and move into his kick.

When they hit the wall, he looks for Haru before he even looks towards the result board, and it's like he's not even taken a breath, just a statue with his camera.

"Hey, come on, next heat," one of the assistants is calling, and Rin looks for the noise. "Look a little happier, kid, you're in the final."

Rin hadn't even realised.

There's mackerel in their buffet dinner, and Haru is pleased. Rin, in line behind him, having followed him around like a bit of a lost puppy all evening, makes a face. Haru pulls one right back.

"No one likes mackerel enough for it to be in the buffet, surely…" he grumbles.

"No one said you had to eat it," Haru shoots right back, and takes himself another grilled fillet while he's at it.

"Get yourself a few golds and you get to choose a preference," a taller guy… Haru knows he's been on the team since he was first starting, at least, chortles from in front of them. "What I would _give_ to throw some chicken satays in there… mm."

"You could have anything and you chose _mackerel_?"

"Yes."

Rin sighs, defeated, but follows Haru to the edge of one of the long tables set up for the team anyway. Maybe he should be more irritated than he actually is, but Rin is _interesting_. He doesn't mind his company. At least he's keeping quiet. Especially wolfing down his meat and potatoes.

When they get back to their room, Haru asks him "Are you using the bathroom?" already peeling out of his tracksuit.

"Uh… in a bit."

"I'm going for a bath."

Rin just nods at him, and Haru disappears behind the door.

Rin can't sleep.

Rin can't even keep his eyes closed.

He rolls over and flops his face into the unfamiliar pillow, too soft and too lumpy and too flat, but not flat enough that he can stack it up with another. He sighs.

There's a distinct click of the teeth from the next bed.

"Matsuoka?" Haru is mostly muffled by his pillow, obviously in a state of semi consciousness, probably just _furious_ with Rin, and he half considers not responding at all and feigning sleep.

But he relents. It must be obvious. It's been _hours_.

"Sorry," Rin mumbles. "I'll go to sleep."

"There's some camomile tea," and there's a shuffling of blankets.

Turning his head, Rin can see Haru sitting up and swinging his legs to the side of the bed.

"Come on."

Rin scampers out of bed and goes to fill the kettle before Haru's even stood up yet, and then he blinks dumbly at his senpai, who quirks his head to the side. Rin hopes he's not going to take another epic bath when he slinks into the bathroom. In fact he's more surprised than relieved when Haru comes out again just minutes later, right as the kettle signals it's boiled, and pours the hot water over their cheap tea bags.

"Sorry," Rin says again, but Haru just shakes his head and pats the end of his bed, next to where he's sat. "I'm just really nervous."

"Why?"

Rin scowls into the darkness. It should be obvious, shouldn't it? Unless Haru has just _forgotten_ what it's like to not just sail through a competition.

"You don't need to be nervous," Haru continues, voice bland, like _this_ is actually what should be obvious.

"What?"

Haru turns to him when he sits down, a wide eyed look, almost a stare, if he wasn't so sleepy. "You're the best in the juniors… even coming up to the eighteen year olds," and he says it so calmly, just casual, like it's dismissible.

Rin's heart does a flip. He's not sure what to say.

"Why aren't you racing in the seniors?" Haru asks, and Rin's never seen him carry on without interruption before. Even when other teammates speak to him, it's like getting blood out of a stone. But there's something in his eyes, and it's not the hard stare of irritation Rin initially thought it to be. It's _worry_ , _care_ , and it's sort of confused but so raw. Rin feels like he's about to cry.

When Rin doesn't respond, Haru reaches forwards and strains their teabags, handing over the hot mug. Rin is so twitchy, Haru can't make the slightest of movements without those hot red eyes jerking towards him, like he's prey and Haru's the predator, even _with_ those ridiculous teeth. They drink their tea silently, and Rin still hasn't said anything by the time Haru is taking his empty cup from his hands and putting them back on the tray, but the boy feels about a thousand times more relaxed than he did earlier and gets up with a smile to go back to his own bed.

"Goodnight," Haru says into the darkness, pulling back his cover.

"Night… and thanks."

They both pull up tops in all their races and Rin, just _bouncing_ beside him, actually make quite a good buffer from all that _attention_ that comes with first place, absorbing each and every compliment like it's his life blood. For once at these things, Haru's not feeling quite so annoyed with all the hype. He smiles at Rin to his side as they pass by the photographers for the swimming and sports magazines that always show up to document the results.

He even obliges a photo for their main team sponsor, Ties. Rin steps out of the shot with a polite wave, stammering something Haru ignores.

Haru tugs him right back in.

"Haru..?" Rin asks, sounding nervous, when they all gather at the coach. Haru was just about to turn and make his escape for his car, but he acknowledges Rin with a questioning jut of his chin. "Could I… please ride with you?"

Haru blinks at him.

"Um… sure," he decides. "Tell coach."

They're meeting up at their preferred bar anyway, and even though Haru would really rather not go, going with Rin means he won't have to stay late anyway – getting him home being the perfect excuse to ditch out early.

"No," Haru slaps Rin's hand back down to the table, and Rin decides he would _not_ want to be on the receiving end of that glare he's firing at Uozumi.

"Just _one_ ," Uozumi whines, pushing the drink towards Rin again.

"He's _sixteen_!" Haru tuts, and pushes it back. "And coming up to curfew. Come on."

Rin follows him hastily, Haru having shot out of his seat and stormed towards the door of the bar, not even a goodbye to the others and barely a glance over at Rin to make sure he's coming. He's irritated, but Rin can't really understand why.

"It was just _one_ …" he mutters, catching up.

Haru turns around, that same look on his face, and Rin tries hard not to cower under it. Haru makes a noise, a tut and a sigh all in one, and turns to carry on towards his car. Rin recoils and stares in his direction. He _really_ shouldn't have said that… the _last_ thing he wants is for Haru to be mad at him.

They slip into a routine, running half an hour or so of _just swimming_ together after practice. Haru thinks Rin might have even come to _expect_ Haru to drive him home at this point, so is surprised and amused when Rin's jaw drops two weeks on Friday.

"I'll pick you up at six," he tells him, matter-of-factly, with a nod and pushes more details of the competition into his hand on a shoddy print out he's had lying around from the first time they competed at this place this season.

"…You… You're driving me there?" Rin stammers. He does a good impression of a fish.

Haru just shrugs. "You don't like traveling alone on the coach, right?"

"…Right… erm… thanks."

Haru knocks him on the shoulder, finally breaking him out of his stupor.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Nothing… I just… didn't expect it."

Haru frowns in question.

"Because it's… you…"

He blinks, confused. He's aware he doesn't have a reputation as the most _forward_ or _friendly_ guy, but he's always put in enough effort to be _nice_.

"I don't mean… it's just… you're Nanase Haruka! And I'm just a kid and…"

"We're on the same team."

That shuts him up nicely, and he gets out of the car waving and grinning.

Yet _another_ reception desk woman who's more than taken aback at Rin accompanying Haru to the hotel. Rin could get bored of this _very_ quickly, but at the same time he can't knock back this proud, smug feeling. If Haru's never roomed with anyone before… or at least not recently, what does he have that they don't? Does this mean Haru actually _likes_ him? Does this make them, dare he even _consider_ it, _friends?!_

Haru flicks him on the forehead, hard, and Rin winces.

"Stop thinking," he scolds, and sets his bag on the bed he's chosen, the closest to the bathroom again.

They have a balcony in this place, and Rin wanders over to it, pushing aside the curtains and turning the key in the doors.

"Have you seen this view?" he calls back into the room, and Haru trots over.

It's cramped and they're close, elbows brushing as they both lean on the railing. Haru smiles like he knows something.

"Show me again at night," he tells him, and cocks his head towards what Rin _thinks_ is the outline of the aquatic centre. "You're not as jittery this week."

It's a keen observation. Rin thought he'd been playing it cool last week, but Haru is right, and he smiles, feeling less like a kid and more like a swimmer under his approving gaze.

"Let's get a snack before the backstroke starts… we can just drive back."

Rin follows obediently, falling into a comfortable step beside him, and comes to the staggering conclusion that _it's not just him_. People _move_ for Haru, they smile and nod in his direction, such a respectful, almost _intimidated_ level of awe for this man… this man who lets Rin tag along like a needy younger brother. He breaks into a grin.

They can see the lights from the pool at night.

"With a bath," Haru tacks on the end, even though this woman _knows_. Rin's holding back giggles beside him, so no doubt he's in for a round of teasing over his "bath fetish" (where does this kid come up with these things?) later on.

"Sorry, Nanase-san… we're out of twin rooms with baths… we have plenty left with showers, though."

A very cheeky hand pushes his bottom jaw closed. "No bath for you," Rin sings.

Haru shoots him a look. "We'll share, then. A double, with a bath."

"What?"

"Team building," Haru shrugs. "Thought you were into that."

Rin _cannot_ _believe_ him.

He shuffles closer to his side of the bed, hugging his pillow. Haru's off having his _fucking bath_. He can hear him humming, a smug little tune just for the purpose of making Rin squirm and rile on the bed. He joins him not long after, sitting down comfortably, like it's the easiest thing in the world.

"What's up your butt?" Haru asks, poking Rin' ribs as he lays next to him.

Rin visibly flinches. "I thought this was a _joke_ ," he grumbles.

"Oh, it is. On you," Haru quips blandly. "Relax. It won't matter when you're asleep."

"Jerk."

"Idiot."

Rin sighs. "Goodnight, Nanase-senpai."

"Hn."

Oh. _Oh._

Apparently it _does_ matter when they're asleep. Or at least, when _Rin_ is asleep. Haru adjusts his position so Rin isn't _quite_ crushing his arm anymore, and sighs into the mass of red hair tucked under his chin.

Well, at least the kid is _sleeping_ this time.

They've not had a repeat of that first competition – and they're up to five now – where Haru had to get up with him and calm him down. He does _settle_ , eventually, but there's so much tossing and turning in the process and Haru hears him get up for the bathroom at least once. Haru's not asked about it, because Rin's not been anywhere near as uptight as he was the first time but…

But _this_ …

This is the _opposite_ of what he was expecting. Rin hasn't stirred all night. Even when he was slowly shuffling closer, as if just _magnetised_ to Haru in his sleep, he was still utterly unconscious. Haru doesn't have the heart to wake him… The junior finals for this competition are being held early in the morning, and he needs Rin to do _well_ , especially in his butterfly.

Because Haru wants him in the relay.

Rin has a slightly different opinion.

"Why didn't you wake me?!" he knows he's yelling as he scrambles away, can feel just how hot his face is with his, but he absolutely does not care, because Haru is just _lying there_ , lazily scratching his chest where Rin's just been lying.

"You were dead," Haru shrugs.

"I'm _so_ sorry…must've been cold, or something…" Rin mumbles, facing away now to try and cool off.

There's a single, light scoff behind him. "Or maybe you're just clingy."

"I am _not_ clingy," because he's _not!_ He just… appreciates the company. Or something.

If this is the teasing he's getting from just one night of accidental cuddling, he hopes to hell Haru _never_ gets a chance to chat with Nitori. He'd never live it down.

Not that Haru was ever intending on letting him live just _this_ down, with how he makes snide little remarks at every opportunity over the next week.

Things reach a new level of weird when Haru comes up behind him, a hand on each shoulder, and starts to push him towards the coach's office.

"Haru? Matsuoka?" Coach Sasabe is glancing suspiciously between them, and Haru leans back against a filing cabinet.

Rin fumbles nervously with his own hands in the middle of the room, until Haru nudges him in the back of the leg with his foot. "Sit."

"Is there a problem, boys?" Sasabe sits down too, across from Rin.

Haru _should_ feel a little bit crueller about what he must be doing to Rin – the poor thing looks close to tears – but it'll be worth it in about 3.4 seconds when his little face lights up.

"Let him on the relay this weekend," Haru tells him, forces the words into his ears with his strongest, most confident deadpan.

The way Rin turns to him, eyes like saucers and mouth just _gaping_ uselessly. He might want to say something but… Haru thinks he probably can't, and steps away from the cabinet to stand a little more supportively next to him.

"He's faster on the exchanges," Haru continues, and his hand finds Rin's shoulder, which is shaking a little bit. "And he gets on with the others better than Nakagawa… he'd be good on the team."

Coach sighs. And sighs again, looking critically between them both.

"Rei should be back on form in a couple o-"

"Rei wants to focus more on long distance," Haru interrupts him.

Sasabe's stance changes again, narrowing his eyes on Haru now. "And what about you?"

Ah. About that. "It's… on the cards," he shrugs.

They've _talked_ about it, briefly, just because he _is_ getting that little bit older and while he's still their trump card on the sprints _now_ , he knows he needs to build up his stamina so he can still post a good time in the long distance races when he drops his spot on the 100m to make room for the new talent. Talent like _Rin_.

There's such a thickness in the room, Rin can feel it in the way Haru's fingers squeeze his shoulder. He knows he's got the spot on the relay even before Sasabe gives up his act and grins at him, reaching over to clap him on the other shoulder in congratulations. Haru's fingers tighten a little bit more.

"This weekend then, boys. And… ah, looks like we have a visitor. Have you been here the whole time?"

Both Rin and Haru turn to the doorway, where a large figure takes up the entire space.

"Makoto…" he hears Haru mumble, and thinks their faces must have a similar expression of bewilderment, because this is _Tachibana Makoto!_ Four time gold medallist for backstroke, and he was on the relay team with _Haru_ when they won gold at the last Olympics. But there's something else in Haru's eyes. He looks almost in _love_.

Makoto steps into the room, one long arm reaching out as Haru steps forwards, meeting him in the middle, totally abandoning his hold on Rin, and slipping into probably the most intimate platonic embrace Rin's ever witnessed. Haru's got his head nestled right into Makoto's chest, breathing him in, eyes closed, face relaxed into just _comfort_ while Makoto rubs up and down his back and tangles his fingers in his hair.

"Miss me?" his voice is rougher than Rin remembers it from interviews – but then he's _older_ now. He's _retired_ , and if Rin is up to date he's coaching for a university team in Tokyo. Haru nods against him. Makoto chuckles. "Go on… we have coach stuff to talk about," and maybe it's his imagination, his fanboy fantasies gone wild, but Rin swears he sees him press a little kiss to the top of Haru's forehead when he pulls away.

Haru just nods, casting a quick glance at Rin to hurry him up and leading the way from the door.

But there's a big hand right where Haru's used to be, stopping him.

"Matsuoka Rin, right?" even with lines, probably from all that _smiling_ , he's just as warm as Rin's read about.

"Tachibana-senshu…" his voice is trembling. Gotta cut that out.

Makoto just keeps smiling, and looks over his shoulder at the doorway where Haru's already disappeared. "Haru-chan likes you… you must be doing well."

And that's it. That's all he gets before Haru's hand comes flying around the doorjamb and grabs him by the wrist, dragging him away.

"And don't call me –chan!"

It's a long trip this weekend. So long that they're _all_ – even Haru, he's not driving this one – setting off on the coach at the usual practice start time, with the intention of arriving at the hotel before midnight and getting a good sleep there, rather than trying to sleep and travelling in the early hours. Haru lets Rin have the window seat, since he's never done this drive before.

The kid's brought study books with him – they'll probably have exams coming up before summer break starts. Haru has not-so-fond memories of _those_ days, trying to balance being inducted into a professional team _and_ score well enough to continue being considered for it. It's no wonder Rin's dropping off when they're not even a third of the way there.

"Did you not bring a travel pillow?" he's mildly aware he sounds like an exasperated parent, but never mind. Rin shakes his head, barely lucid, having just about caught himself conking out on the window the fourth time in not even as many minutes. "Come on…"

His shoulder, though a little bony, must _surely_ be more comfortable than being vibrated on the window. Rin agrees, after a moment's hesitation, apparently just deciding he doesn't even care if Haru goes on another teasing spree after this. Rin sleeps like a baby, throwing his arm over Haru's stomach as he slips deeper into his dreams.

"He ok?" it's…uh… Itsusomething, asking over the back of his seat.

Haru restrains his shrug for Rin's sake. "Tired. School and stuff."

Their teammate smiles. "He's a cute kid. Got a proper little crush on you, hasn't he?" and turns back with a wink. Haru huffs into Rin's hair.

Yeah, he was _aware_ of Rin getting all googly eyed at him in the beginning. But they're _past_ that now. And, well… maybe Rin is kinda cute.

Rin is relieved to wake up alone in a double bed in a spacious room to the sound of Haru's alarm from the adjacent bed. He doesn't even remember _arriving_ , let alone getting into bed and going to sleep, although he's in his pyjamas and his bedside water bottle is only half full, so he must have stirred at _some_ point.

"Hey, sleepy head," he swears Haru's mocking him. "Let's take a run before breakfast. Early start for you again."

He grumbles some kind of affirmative, finding his feet and finding his clothes and just about waking up by the time they hit the pavement for a couple of laps around the hotel.

Coming first in his junior races is becoming an oddly familiar feeling these days, and it's sort of terrifying. Is this where he's going to fall? If he becomes _complacent?_

Haru can see Rin trembling in line in front of him. He's been trembling since they walked out to the pool to line up. He was probably trembling when he accepted his medals for his races this morning. Scratch that. Haru's sure Rin's been trembling since he failed at falling asleep again last night. He sighs.

"We've done this a thousand times," he tells him quietly. They've already been given a few side-eyes for the little baby face slotted into the middle of their team, and Haru is feeling _weirdly_ protective of him. "And all these competitions are only practice… it doesn't even matter."

He's lying, in a sense. It _does_ matter. Not juse because this is Rin's test as a member of the relay team, but also a test of how he can perform as a _senior_. Because he's ready – Haru knows he's ready, Coach knows he's ready, and there's a look in Rin's eye that means even _he_ knows he's ready.

Rin comes tearing at the wall ahead of all but one opponent, colliding almost violently, but Haru's already flying over his head in the exchange to see that, chasing down that one guy ahead of them, fuelled by something he hasn't felt before.

It's _pride_.

Rin drove them up four places. Such a little fire cracker. That silly nervous smile just snapping into such raw determination, and Haru's totally feeding off that in the water. He knows he's far enough ahead that he could coast to the finish if he wanted to, and his teammates haul him out into a group hug. They've set a record, apparently. Rin's hanging awkwardly on the sides of their embrace, and Haru just _has_ to pull him into the middle of it all. This is his break. There'll be sponsors watching, other coaches watching, he'll be getting his own wiki page any minute now.

Haru buys Rin his first ever celebratory shot.

"But I'm _sixteen_ ," Rin teases, even as he takes the little cup and prepares to down it in sync with everyone else.

"And it's just the one," Haru counters, flicking his forehead, but Rin can't shake his smile.

'One' is not what the rest of the guys have in mind for him though. Another shot slides his way when Haru disappears to the bathroom an hour later, and he's given an almost full pint of beer when someone else makes their excuses early. It's almost embarrassing – if he had enough inhibitions left to be embarrassed – how quickly he gets drunk, because his next fully formed memory is standing on the pavement with Haru as a taxi pulls up, feeling wobbly, vision blurred, yet strangely warm and tired with Haru's hand holding him steady on his back.

This is not what Haru wanted at _all_.

He _can't_ get him back to the school. They'll have to call in in the morning, make up something about being held up with the competition and travelling (and he's more than certain Sasabe will back him up, because like _hell_ does he need it getting around that their youngest swimmer has gotten completely off his face on a team night out, and that the team have _let him_ ) because not only has he broken curfew, but if he goes back like this he'll probably be expelled.

He takes him home. It's the only thing he can do. One hand on him, because this kid couldn't walk in a straight line if he was on tracks, and having to almost lift him out of his shoes at the front door. He gets him to the couch without incident, and marks it as an achievement.

"Drink this," he demands, giving him a large glass of water.

Rin, sleepy, dazed, just completely _drunk_ , does as he's told. Might think it's still booze, who knows at this point? He looks at Haru all doe eyed, flopping towards him, and Haru catches him with his cheek in his palm.

"You're Nanase Haruka…" Rin hiccups.

"And you need to go to bed…"

He manhandles the mess to his bedroom and it's like trying to teach a three year old to undress themselves, trying to coax him out of his jeans and tracksuit jacket. He sets another large drink of water on the bedside table, and brings the cover up to Rin's neck. He'd share – it's not like they haven't before – but hell, if Rin wakes up with no recollection of anything in Haru's bed in just his boxers… well… that's a news headline Haru doesn't want to consider.

Haru takes the couch.

It's dark and it's _spinning_ when Rin wakes up. He doesn't know the bed. Maybe it's the hotel. There's a door right across from him and he hopes to god it's the bathroom. Because he is going to _puke_.

He retches until he's just dry heaving, and staggers back to the bed where he sits, reaching for the drink he knows Haru always puts on their bedside tables, downing half of it in one. Speaking of Haru…

"Nanase-senpai?" he calls, too loudly, but as he adjusts to the moonlight filtering in through a gap in the curtains, and finally gets enough sense to look around, he realises this isn't the hotel.

He starts to panic. He knows he got drunk, knows he got in a taxi. His memory has someone there with him, but dammit if he can remember who it is. He still has his underwear on, so _that's_ a thing but… just where on Earth _is_ he. Where is _Haru?!_

"Rin?" the voice is choked with sleep, and there's a cough right after it. Rin gets up in search of the noise. "I'm in the lounge… are you alright?"

" _Haru!_ " Rin rushes in, and Haru barely has time to sit up and catch him when this epitome of a hangover bowls into him.

"Hey… you know it's two in the morning, right…?" Haru gets an arm around his back anyway. He stinks of booze and vomit, and he's panting like the jog across the hall has worn him out completely. "Come on. Back to bed. You're at my house. Everything's fine."

Sort of.

"School," Rin hiccups, and tenses considerably. "Drunk… oh, god… _whatamIgoingtodo?!_ "

"It's fine. We'll sort it out. You just need to sleep this off… alright? Hey… no, no, no, _no_ , Rin… don't cry…" too late for that… "why are you crying?"

Rin's too far gone to form words, blubbering into Haru's shoulder, all his weight now against his chest as he buries in for a hug, and Haru lets him, running his hands up and down his back in a way _he_ likes, and hopes it's going to work for him too. He lays back down, taking Rin with him, and he's not as heavy when he's more spread out, lying half on top of Haru and barely hanging off the edge of the couch.

Haru manoeuvres the blanket around them. Rin's too much of a mess to try and lug back to the bed, and getting up will wake them both up more anyway.

"We won, remember? You got yourself a medal in the senior relay…" he soothes.

He's not good at this, this _nice_ thing, and he's probably making a hash of it, but what else can he do? He runs a hand into Rin's matted hair, easing out the tangles with his fingers as the boy finally stops heaving and sets about a sleepy, sickly tremble in his arms instead.

Isn't _that_ just the last time he lets him out of his sight at a party.

Rin recognises the comfort of Haru's chest and arms when he blinks awake later in the morning. Haru's stroking his back, and all he can see is one jutting collarbone and the curve of his neck that seems to just go on for _days_ , especially from this angle.

"You awake?" Haru asks, voice quiet, so soft compared to how he normally speaks, and Rin can feel the words tickle at his fringe.

"Mm," he's not entirely sure he can speak, so he sticks with just humming an acknowledgement.

They're quiet again, Haru still running his hands up and down Rin's back without pause, like he doesn't even want to move, or want Rin to move. Rin starts to realise just how _inappropriately_ they're pressed together, how he's almost entirely on top of Haru, just being held. And then realises just how much he _likes_ it.

He shifts a bit, snuggling in, because if Haru's not going to tell him to move, he's going to make the most of this. Haru adjusts to take his weight accordingly, and now Rin's face sinks into the crook of his neck and he stills his hands, bringing one up to card through his hair.

"You alright?" he murmurs, the rumble of his voice making Rin tingle.

"Headache," Rin manages to grunt.

Haru chuckles, just a little, rumbling more and Rin might be getting an addiction to the lull of his tenor. "Hangover," he tells him, uselessly. Rin had worked that one out, thanks. "I texted Sasabe to call your school… they think we're still away."

Rin had actually forgotten about school, but breathes a sigh of relief anyway. "So we're lying low for the day?" he feels Haru nod. "I think I'm still drunk anyway," Rin grumbles snuggles in even more – not even because he's getting to hug (actually being _allowed_ to cuddle with) _Nanase Haruka!_ – but just because he wants a hug.

Haru squeezes around Rin, too tired to be annoyed and too comfortable under his warm weight to shove him away.

"You're a pain," he moans, but it's light, and he feels Rin smile half-heartedly against him.

"Sorry…"

An endearing pain, none the less. He moves his arm from over the top of the blanket around Rin's back to slide it under, his bare skin now settling around Rin's nude torso. He's warm and a bit sticky, but nothing unpleasant. Haru starts to doodle over his shoulder blades with one finger, and Rin trembles.

"Tickle?"

"Good tickle…"

Haru continues. They're pretty much housebound until Rin's in decent enough shape to take back to the school. It's still pretty early, and they're both exhausted. He really just wants to go back to sleep, even if Rin _is_ curled up to him like a clingy, confused puppy. He's clingy when he's tired anyway, and just seems the type to be a cuddly, giggly, little shit when he's drunk. Haru can deal with it.

"Haru…"

Haru squeezes again. "Who says you can call me Haru?" he says into the top of his head, staying gentle, he'd hate to aggravate his headache. He feels Rin tense. "No… it's alright."

Relaxing, Rin finally brings an arm over Haru too, the bits he isn't lying on top of, anyway. "Thanks for looking after me…" he mumbles, shy, probably embarrassed.

"It's my job," because it is. But he's also spent more time with Rin than anyone else in the last few months, and considers them quite close – at least as close as he ever manages to get with anyone – and cares about him. And dammit, the kid _is_ pretty cute when he wants to be.

"You know…" Haru thought it was over, thought they were going back to sleep, but no, kid's on a roll. "I've always admired you…"

And he's definitely still drunk.

"Don't say such embarrassing things," he scolds, and feels Rin smiling again. "And get your knee away from my bladder."

He squeezes again, just for some comfort, while they shift and roll till they're lying facing each other, Rin pillowed on Haru's arm now, and he's pressed close to keep from falling off, but it's an easy kind of contact, oddly familiar in just how natural it feels.

Rin blushes into Haru's neck. Whatever he was trying to say, he probably didn't manage it. He has fucking _posters_ of Haru around his _pillow_. "Admire" just doesn't cut it.

It's lunch time when Rin's recovered enough to pull out of Haru's arms, having slept away the entire morning, but he's feeling much better. Haru's still asleep, and Rin leaves him under the blanket to go and take a shower, hoping but also fairly confident that Haru won't mind.

Haru's up when he gets back into the lounge, and has vanished presumably in the direction of the kitchen, because it smells like something's cooking.

…

He should have fucking known.

"Mackerel and _toast?_ "

"No one said you had to eat it," Haru grunts, not even turning to acknowledge him, nor the least bit surprised that Rin's appeared in the room with him.

But he gives Rin a plate anyway.

"So Rin," Haru's eavesdropping, hovering by the door to Sasabe's office, and he's got Rin sitting across from him, trying to look confident, "how about we try you in the Senior event for the 200m Fly?"

He can see Rin's lips do a twitch in the reflection from the window behind Sasabe, and guesses they're having the same thought process. _Only_ the 200m?

"Baby steps," Coach adds, and Rin finally nods.

Haru understands, for anyone else, it would be reasonable, but Rin's proved himself, and he's just so _ready_ , especially in the butterfly, and it's probably more to do with _politics_ than anything, not stepping on any of the experienced swimmers' toes until they've really started to _acknowledge_ their young protégé. There's less intensity in the 200m, compared to the quick fire battle of the 100m.

Suddenly, there's a presence behind him. Big and familiar, and now Haru's too hot as he leans back on instinct, and large hands come snaking around his waist to slide up his tee, rubbing over his abs as the man's mouth comes down to his ear.

"Why are you hiding out here?" he whispers.

"Why are you _flirting?_ " Haru demands in response, even as Makoto kisses his neck.

"You really like him, hmm?" Makoto asks, entirely ignoring Haru's weak attempt at a protest and nuzzling in, rocking them side to side.

"Just checking in," Haru grunts.

"I saw your relay. He's very good."

"He's getting better," and Haru smiles. Rin's nowhere near his peak, especially in the Free.

There's movement inside, and Makoto takes a step back, settling an arm around Haru's shoulders instead. Haru shoots him a side-eye. Makoto's _always_ been the jealous type.

"Yo," Rin doesn't look nearly surprised enough that Haru's stood outside the office. Suspicious, on the other hand, with that raised eyebrow… Haru turns away.

They both glance to their coach as he chuckles. "Hey, ready to go?" he's speaking to Makoto.

"Yep, just saying 'hi' to this guy," Makoto grins. "We have a conference here tonight," he explains to Haru.

Sasabe nods. "Did you manage to arrange anywhere to stay?"

"Oh, I'm sure something will work out," and he squeezes around Haru's shoulders before dropping his hold. "See you later, boys."

Haru nods once as they leave.

So Haru's probably getting his ass fucked right about now.

Rin groans and rolls over, _again_ , hugging his pillow. He doesn't know why he's so _bothered_ by it. He just can't get it out of his head. How close they stand, how easily Haru leans into his hugs, how he's still so _sure_ he saw Makoto kiss his head they first time they met.

And then he can't stop thinking about how easily Haru held _him_ last week, all cuddled up on his sofa together, Haru drawing on his back and stroking his hair…He wants that _now_ , wants to fall asleep all warm and balled up with someone else, preferably passing out still cross eyed and sweaty, but at the moment he'll take any kind of contact he can get.

He kicks the underside of his roommate's bunk.

"Ai," he grunts.

"Senpai?" sleepy squeak, obviously woken him up. Oops.

"Get in?" he's half asking, half just demanding, because he knows Ai won't reject a night sharing a bed.

Silently, his kouhai descends the ladder and slips under the covers, slotting himself in next to Rin, and they settle into a lazy hold on each other.

"You alright?" it's the same words Haru used, and just _that_ is making him want to cry.

"Fine," he grunts, hoping his little heave is muffled, he's so wedged in with Ai's sweet smelling hair.

"Good luck," Haru says quietly as Rin gets out of his seat, huffing a nervous sigh.

"Thanks… will you…?"

Haru just nods. "Of course. Find me in the locker room and I'll give you your camera back there," because their races are going to be a lot more bunched together now, but that's alright.

Haru's even learned how to use the zoom function on his phone, and has a pretty decent view of Rin's eyes just _sparkling_ when he looks up for the results board. Haru's pretty sure his own are doing the same.

Rin barrels into him in the locker room, and Haru doesn't even care as he gives him the obviously desired hug. Several others come to clap him on the back in praise, including Rei, which Haru is pleased about, because Rin hadn't stopped panicking about how he might react if Rin knocked him from the top spot.

But there's pride there. They're all feeling it. It's that same energy Haru remembers from when he was just coming up into the professional league, and everyone feeds from it. Rin has a new respect amongst the team, and it shows in Rin too. His whole attitude has matured over the last few months. He's no longer blushing and squirming and getting far too giddy when he meets a commended athlete.

"I'm still not letting you drink again," Haru tells him, whispering as Rin still clings on for his hug, panting and just _buzzing_ with his high.

"Fair enough."

There's not even a private discussion when the Coach allows Rin to enter the 100m Fly, he just announces it when he's running through the line up with them, and Rin's fighting a losing battle holding onto his smile.

It's another overnight trip, and Rin settles comfortably on Haru, leaning right into his chest and practically forcing his arm to come around his shoulders, and it's a few moments of fidgeting before Haru accepts the uninvited leach now stuck to him.

"You're always tired," Haru says, observationally and Rin thinks that's a little inflection of concern there too.

"Just busy."

"We get a little break soon. There's no competitions for the month between seasons."

Rin nods. He already knows this, but knows he needs to use the extra free time from less intense practices to really knuckle down with studying. He even has a history assignment to do tomorrow night after the preliminary races.

"I'm buying you a travel pillow for Christmas," Haru grunts, and settles his head on top of Rin's.

Haru lets him have _one_ beer for his two first place medals and their silver in the relay, and is _very_ pleased with Rin when he rejects the offer of joining in on a round of jaeger-bombs. So he gets another beer for that.

"Come on, curfew," Haru tries to be subtle. He doesn't want drunken smirks from the others because Rin is still just the _baby_.

Rin complies easily, slipping out of the bar just a little bit tipsy, nothing that will draw any attention at school, but enough that he's putting his arm around Haru's shoulders.

"You're shrinking."

Haru bats him off. " _You're_ growing, idiot."

And he is, Rin's shot up from Haru's nose level to being the same height as him, and he's filling out in his chest and arms too. He's actually… a little bit _hot_ now. Haru stuffs his hands in his pockets as they walk towards the taxi rank.

"Do you want to enter the Free in senior next time, for the end of the season?" Haru asks quietly. He's walked Rin up the driveway to the gate of the school, taxi having long gone.

Rin pauses. "I'd be against you…"

Haru might like to interject that'll only be _if_ they're facing off in the final, but never mind. He knows Rin's going to get to the final anyway.

"We've not really raced before…" Haru muses. "I'll talk to Sasabe for you."

Rin glances from the corner of his eye at Haru. They're a few lanes apart in the third heat, but he can see Haru's glancing his way too. It's such an effort to not go flying from the block before the gun fires that he almost misses the start. He cuts through the water, and it somehow feels so _different_ to how it usually does. There's such an edge to it, oddly familiar, but it's so off putting. It's only when they've made the turn and are hurtling back to the blocks does he realise it's because of the wash from Haru's lane.

He makes third. He doesn't even make the final.

Haru can't find Rin in the showers. He can't find Rin in the locker room. He can't find Rin in the stands. And he hopes to god he's on that coach because Haru can't find him anywhere, even after the stadium has closed for the evening. He drives back to the hotel slowly, meandering down side streets just in case Rin is wandering around alone.

He finds him in the hotel room. Rin is just coming out of the bathroom and skulking to his bed when Haru gets in. He grabs him by the arm before Rin's even had time to look up and marches him into the wall, slamming one hand to the side of his head while he just grips tighter and tighter with the other.

"Where the _fuck_ have you been, Rin?!" he yells, up close to his face, probably spitting. "I've been looking _everywhere_ for you!"

He pants, and he's so close that their breath is mixing in the space between them. Rin says nothing.

"Why are you acting like a _child?!_ "

Rin doesn't know. Rin doesn't know what he expected.

How could he, just a silly kid with apparently a bit of an ego problem, _ever_ hope to compete against Nanase Haruka?

He just wants to cry, and has a fleeting thought of just collapsing into his tears on Haru's shoulder right in front of him. But he can't. Haru's just so mad at him.

He finally meets his eye, and Haru's gaze is just full of _nothing_. There's not the worry or anger that's in his voice, not the modest pride that always makes him glow from his win. There's nothing, just a hole burning into him, and it saps all coherent thought out of Rin. He can't deal with it.

Rin starts to shift and Haru relaxes. He's just been so _terrified_ that something might have happened to him that he's forgotten what he's doing, and thinks that Rin actually looks _scared_ of him right now.

But then Rin steps forwards and kisses him.

Haru's too shocked to do anything but stand there for a few seconds until Rin pulls off and presses himself back into the wall, but he's not looking down like he's nervous or anything, he's just _staring_ straight at Haru, waiting.

But what's Haru supposed to say? What's he supposed to do? At the moment he's just staring right back. He finally lets go of Rin's arm and takes a step back. He's the first to look away, taking a long breath. Rin slips out to the side of him and vanishes from the room again, and Haru just gives up, heading over to his bed and flopping down face first.

He finds him at dinner, but Rin's already sitting between Rei and that Itsusomething bloke, and doesn't even look at Haru when he sits down alone at the end of the opposite table with his plate. Haru glares at his mackerel, mushing it around repeatedly with his rice. He always used to eat alone, and now it's just leaving him with no appetite.

He gets up alone, leaving more than half his food, and begins to leave the hotel's restaurant.

His shadow is hot on his heels.

Rin scampers to catch up, sliding into the elevator behind Haru just before the doors close. Haru doesn't look at him. It's almost like he _can't_ look at him, like he's fighting to keep his eyes on the floor, and he's locked in the bathroom before Rin can even get his shoes off, and barely leaves Rin time for a quick spin under the hot water before they really need to get some sleep.

There's tension in the room. Murky and thick like a fog, clouding up between their beds.

"You kissed me," Haru mumbles into the night, looking straight up at the ceiling.

Rin blushes, rolling over to face away. That's right. He did. And he doesn't really know why.

"I've always admired you," he whispers.

"You're sixteen, Rin," he can hear Haru sitting up, maybe just leaning on his elbow to look over at him.

Rin just shrugs. "Old enough for beer according to you."

"It's _different_ , Rin…" Haru doesn't sound so sure though, maybe… there's a sudden sigh, and Haru flips back over.

"Goodnight, Haruka-senpai."

"'Night, Rin…"

Haru wins the Free. They win the relay in the afternoon, but Haru's not welcoming him into the celebratory hug as he usually does. He hugs him, they're all hugging, but it's so light and so delicate and just _nervous_ that Rin breaks off before the others.

"Let's get in the car," Haru tells Rin quietly. "We're already late."

Rin doesn't move for a moment, opening and closing his mouth like he's looking for words, until he gives up and looks away too.

"Are you al–"

"Don't," Rin cuts him off with a grunt.

"What's wrong?"

" _Nothing_ ," Rin hisses, and pushes past Haru towards his bed, throwing his phone charger into his back and forcing the zip closed. He turns to Haru with a look of "well, come on, then?" and Haru has to fumble for his composure and his case.

Because Rin kissed him. And Haru can't say he didn't not enjoy it.

It's probably not ideal that he really has no choice but to ride with Rin, but after… _that_ , it makes for an impossibly silent and awkward trip. Rin is just so miserable next to him, probably confused and upset and just _disappointed_. Was it losing to Haru?

Rin shoots off into the crowd of their team as soon as they hit the bar. Haru doesn't really blame him, and slinks to the sides.

"Get this kid a beer!" someone calls, and through a gap between shoulders Haru sees someone throw their arm around Rin's shoulders. There's a few confused looks shot between them. Haru sits next to Rei, trying to look casual.

Rin's doing an excellent job of avoiding him. Every time Haru sees him when their group shifts around he has a beer in his hand. Steadily getting more and more giggly and just _silly_ – drunk, obviously – until he's sidling up to Haru, scooting onto the seat next to him and sinking onto his shoulder.

"Suppose I should get you home, hmm?" Haru asks him, fitting his armdecidedly _heavily_ around his shoulders, like he doesn't want him to leave again. "I can't finish this. Or I'll be too drunk to drive anyway," and he plonks his half-finished beer bottle down onto the table in front of them.

It's only Haru's second – Rin's been keeping tabs – and he looks so _worried_ when Rin casually picks up the bottle and takes a swig.

"Let me finish that for you," he winks. Haru thinks he's plastered anyway. Half a bottle won't make a difference at this point.

"It's already past curfew…" Haru says, stroking a few strands of hair from Rin's face with irritated affection. "Coming back to mine? Bit of a state, aren't you?"

Rin nods against him, warm and comfortable and just feeling _better_ that Haru's not furious enough to abandon him. He knew he'd get to go back to his place if Haru thought he was wasted.

But it's only Rin's second drink too.

Rin giggles all the way home. It's not too late and he's not as bad as he could be, but Haru still feels like an idiot. He could have just taken him back to the school and been done with it. Rin was obviously mad at him anyway, so denying him a night out couldn't really have made anything _worse_. Though, he's glad to be getting Rin home safe and so much _happier_. Hopefully he won't be _too_ rough in the morning so they can have some kind of conversation about everything.

"But I'm not even _druuuuunk_ ," Rin whines, leaning against Haru on the hallway wall as he tries to take his shoes off.

Haru steadies him with a hand on his shoulder, but that only serves to make Rin lean into him even more, wrapping his arms around his waist and sinking his face into Haru's neck.

"Somehow I'm not inclined to believe you," Haru mutters, allowing the hug and gently rubbing his back. "Sit. Have some water."

Rin kisses his cheek. Haru takes that as his cue to manoeuvre him to the couch, fetching him the water and some food to soak up however much booze he's had. Rin flops over him, practically rolling in his lap, and Haru's having a hard time keeping his hands in check. He wants to stroke his back or pet his hair, just comforting little touches to try and tell him it's alright. He expects Rin to be clingy – it's just how he gets, but now it's implying so much _more_. He snuggles and clambers on him, digging his face back into his neck where he finally settles, straddling Haru's lap now. He doesn't kiss him again, but he's definitely too close.

"How much did you have?" Haru asks, folding one arm over him to both just _hold_ him and also pull him away a little bit.

"Just one… and that bit you gave me," Haru's not so sure on his definition of ' _gave'_ , but whatever.

"Be honest," he scolds.

"I am being honest," Rin comes up to mouth against his ear. "I'm not even drunk."

Haru's hands settle onto his back.

"….Oh."

Rin adjusts, leaning back just a tad but shifting his hips forwards, sitting his crotch right into Haru's.

" _Rin_ ," Haru warns, or tries to, but it catches in his throat when Rin rocks his hips.

" _Haru_ ," Rin mocks, leaning in again, just an inch between their noses and open lips. Haru can probably smell how sober he is now, and it settles over his eyes when he realises he's been tricked. "You're not even my first."

Haru's hands slide down, gripping the softer flesh on the sides of his lower back. It feels desperate. He's so tempted by Rin's attention but he's trying to force it off. Rin's not having _any_ of that.

"You're very confident," Haru manages to say, kneading his hips with his fingers now.

Rin smirks.

Haru's still holding him, getting closer and closer to his ass as his fingers fondle him. Rin closes his eyes and presses his lips to Haru's, just chaste, just for a second, and grinds his hips again.

"We _can't_ ," Haru whines, and now it's _his_ head coming to Rin's shoulder, eyes closed and just hugging him.

Rin brushes his hair, soothing little motions, so soft and silky and addictive between his fingers, and kisses towards his ear. "Tell me you never hooked up with anyone on the team when you were my age."

Haru moans.

"Like maybe… Makoto?" Rin sings, teasing now, rocking his hips in a slow and steady rhythm.

It's taking effort not to starting panting, he can feel Haru's hard cock against his, and he's never felt so hot in his life. He moves back to kiss Haru again, deeper this time, cutting off Haru's grumbling as he loses the battle.

Haru's hands slide down to his ass.

"Tell me what you want," Haru says as he puts a hand on Rin's chest to push him back, away from his mouth, and moves his other hand back to the safer area of his back. Just for a breather. Just to collect himself and be able to breathe air that's not so full of _Rin_ for a second. "Tell me why you were so upset."

He manages to get some space between them, pulling his head back to really look at Rin's face. His eyes are still dark, but his smile falters now, head tilting away.

"I lost…" he whispers, almost silent, and Haru cups his cheek, preparing for tears. "I'm sorry."

Rin pushes his way back, disregarding Haru's hand-barricade to come in for something much more comforting than whatever they were just getting up to, rubbing his nose into his cheek, punctuated by little kisses, and Haru does the same.

"Don't think I don't know what it feels like to lose to someone you… admire," he hates to say it, but he does understand, and soothes Rin down with a gentle kiss, surprising him apparently, according to his little gasp.

But then there's just relief as Rin breathes out against his lips, all that confidence he was boasting finally paying off, so obviously an act.

Rin doesn't want to talk anymore, it seems, just wants to kiss and make Haru shut up. But Haru is ok with this, Rin's less desperate and needy, softening into his lips with a gradual build, beginning to rock his hips until they're both hard again.

"It's a rest day tomorrow," Rin breathes into his mouth. "Doesn't matter that I won't be able to swim."

Haru cups the back of his neck and brings him away again, studying him close. "You're saying…?"

"God, _yes_ , Haru."

No more arguments. Haru slides his hand back down to Rin's ass, this time sliding under the hem of his tracksuit and navigating past his boxers to rub at his puckered hole. Rin arches his back, kissing Haru more forcefully each time his thumb brushes against him. Rin makes work of hitching their pants down, releasing them both into his hand.

"Feisty," Haru complains into his ear. Rin bites at his lobe in response, and that changes Haru's tune just nicely. "Bedroom, then. Not on the couch."

Rin couldn't agree more, bouncing off his lap and pulling him up. Haru looks so much more relaxed, even though Rin's not quite sure what changed from earlier. Probably the mention of Makoto. Haru steps in with forceful hands on Rin's waist when they reach the bedroom, pushing down his tracksuit pants, getting them around his knees before he lies on the bed. Rin gets rid of the rest of his clothes and comes across his lap, rubbing his cock against the soft fabric of Haru's pants.

"Impatient," Haru grunts.

Really, Rin's just trying not to lose his nerve.

"Are you sure you're sure?" Haru takes his cock, pumping a few times, the other hand moving round a single finger slicked with a few sucks slipping in.

Rin hopes his moan translates well enough into a final _yes_.

"Roll over," he coaxes. This always used to be Makoto's role, and he's basically just borrowing the same script.

Rin says he's done this before though, and he's curious. He does as he's told, presenting himself to Haru. They've seen each other nude before, which is probably why they're both so weirdly _comfortable_ , and Haru gets to work with prep, pampering and stroking all over Rin's back and hips, tickling just a little here and there to make him soften and relax against him.

Haru takes him from behind, Rin's face buried into his pillow, biting it to muffle the utterly _delicious_ moans he's making. Haru's always been much quieter, but Rin keeps looking over his shoulder at him, like he's a little insecure. He _needs_ to hear him, so Haru does his best.

Getting Rin onto his back when they're both close eliminates that problem. He can kiss him again while he jerks him off onto his own stomach.

Rin is smiling when Haru lies down next to him, having cleaned them all up. Haru's expecting him to latch on for cuddles immediately, but he takes a little coaxing to come and curl up with him like Haru has grown surprisingly _used_ to.

"Are you alright?"

"Mm…" Rin's so muffled into him. "Starting to ache," he grunts.

"Sorry," Haru cards through his hair gently, kissing at his forehead. Rin just shrugs.

"I'm dropping the 200m next season," he continues softly. Rin makes an irritated little noise, scolding Haru for whatever bullshit small-talk he's attempting, but Haru just wants him to go to sleep contented. "And taking up the 400 instead. Guess who coach wants as my replacement?" he squeezes around him, and Rin smiles, so he knows he's got it.

It's silent between them, but there's an odd agreement that they won't try and race again. There's too much at stake now. They've become too dependent on each other for a repeat of Saturday afternoon.

Rin makes second on his first try at the Senior 200m Free, but he qualifies for the final at least. He's pulling out his ponytail when he sits down on a bench in the changing rooms, slumping over his own knees. Haru, of course, came first in his 400m and 100m heats.

"You did well," Haru's behind him somewhere, and doesn't say anything more until his feet have slip-slapped over to him. He crouches in front of Rin, way up close between his legs and looks up at his face. "What's wrong?"

"I'd have still been third if you were racing… I've not gotten any better."

Haru sighs. "We've had a month of lazy training. And you had _how_ many exams? Why are you being so hard on yourself?"

Rin can't explain it. Even if he had the right words to tell Haru that he just _needs_ this, how could Haru understand? His talent is effortless.

He's not even sure where he even stands with Haru at this point. They haven't slept together since that first time, and it's not like Haru's not had the opportunity to take him back to his place after training, rather than delivering him to the school. Rin always kisses his cheek as he's getting out of the car, but that's as brave as he's gotten. He's not even feeling confident enough to lean down to get a hug from Haru now.

So he's surprised when Haru's long, slim arms encircle his waist and he's pulled into his chest, barely balanced on the end of the bench, and Rin can only nuzzle into his shoulder, Haru sighing.

"Sorry," Rin mumbles into his neck.

Haru pulls back and brushes his hair from his face. "It's alright… let's get dressed."

Of course he has to put on a smile for the press outside, and of _course_ everyone wants to speak to Haru about his new venture into long distance swimming, so they're still hanging around while everyone else manages to make an escape for the bus.

"… - he's still not at his peak," Haru tells the journalist as Rin tunes in to what he's saying, "he's gonna be great in a few years, watch this space."

They have to pose for a picture. Rin puts his arm around Haru's shoulders, and feels Haru's hand in the small of his back in return. He's not putting on a show of a hug for the camera for a picture that's no doubt going to go under a big bright title of _**TEAMMATES**_ when it gets published, but instead his thumb is stroking just in the sensitive nook at the back of his waist. Haru doesn't look at the camera – he never does, it's like his trademark or something – always looking away to the side.

This time he's looking at Rin.

Haru leaves Rin sat at the dressing table in their hotel room working on an essay, promising to be back shortly. He just wants to give him a bit of quiet down time. Hopefully getting his literature assignment out of the way and some dinner in his belly will perk him back up again. He gets back to their room an hour later after a walk and picking up drinks from the vending machine for them both. Rin grunts an acknowledgement when he sets the can on the desk in front of him.

"Struggling?" he asks, sitting on Rin's bed.

"Mmrgh."

"What? Is your assignment in Simlish or something?"

"Just boring," Rin turns to him, popping the tab on his can.

Haru just shrugs. "Do it later. Is it for Monday?"

Nodding, Rin casts his eyes to the side. "I can't stay out late tomorrow…"

"Noted," Haru says quietly. Rin's chewing his lip, like he's wanting to say something – and Haru can probably guess what – but he doesn't want to make the suggestion for them, Rin's going to have to be the one to push it first. He gets up going back to him, brushing a hand gently on his shoulder and dropping his head closer to his. "You should shower before dinner," he strokes his hand up to his hair, threading his fingers through it. "You still smell like chlorine."

Rin nods, seemingly put at ease by the gentle affection. He leaves the bathroom door open and hums while he showers, coming back into the room cocky and confident in just his towel to dig around for his clothes. Haru sits on his own bed, pretending to play a Loosey-kun puzzle game on his phone, glancing at him from the corner of his eye as Rin makes a hash of pretending not to notice he's giving him a show.

Jeans snug on his hips, Haru slides off his bed to wait for his tank to fall over his head, and then cocks his head in the direction of the door, signalling for them to leave. Rin mocks his mackerel again during dinner, getting more comfortable with every minute as they slip back into their old routine. There are other members of their team going into their rooms on the same hallway when they're turning in for the evening, but Rin is so close while Haru unlocks the door he suspects if they were alone, he'd be making a move.

He makes it when he's closing the door instead, sliding his hands so _tentatively_ around Haru's waist and edging his chin onto his shoulder, close enough that the tip of one fang tickles Haru's earlobe when he opens his mouth to speak.

"I'm going to finish my essay while you have a bath," he says, soft, sultry, making Haru just tingle all over.

"And then what?" Haru asks in a low tone, quiet, so his voice doesn't give away just how turned on he is right now.

Rin is wearing his headphones while he works so doesn't hear Haru come out of the bathroom, only feels a gentle hand running through his hair and lips coming down to whisper to him.

"You should finish this, but don't stay up too late, alright?"

Rin turns his head to say some in response, but Haru is _right there_ , so close he can feel his gentle exhale from his nose. Anything he was going to say is forgotten, and he closes the gap for a kiss instead. Haru is tender but brief in returning it, and follows up with a peck to his forehead when he pulls off. He watches Haru pull off his clothes get into bed in his boxers. The main light is off, but both their bedside lamps and the light above the mirror above the desk are on, so it's dark enough for him to roll over and close his eyes. Rin's shared with him enough times that he knows Haru is _very_ good at going to sleep.

He gives up around 11pm, but only has about a page left to write, and maps out his final points and summarizes his conclusion on a separate page. Haru's asleep, and Rin doesn't _want_ to disturb him but… there must be a reason he's sleeping over at one side of the big bed, right? The worst he can do is ignore him, really, because after that kiss Rin is confident he won't be sent away.

He changes into his usual baggy pyjama pants, but stays shirtless. He hesitates just a moment before easing back the covers, trying to disturb the bed as little as possible so he doesn't wake Haru. He sidles close, but not touching, just comforted by his presence. There's no reaction from Haru for a few moments, but then he rolls onto his back, head turned to Rin, and his hand wanders in the space between them for one of Rin's.

"You alright?" he asks him, barely a whisper.

Rin nods sleepily, squeezing Haru's fingers and shuffling a little closer, just enough that he can stretch his neck out to put his head on Haru's shoulder.

"Tired?"

"Not as tired as I should be," Rin murmurs. His brain is far too active for the rest of his body, even though the rest of him is completely worn out.

Haru rolls to face Rin now, putting one arm over his waist, and Rin does the same, nudging his face towards him for a kiss. Haru accepts, bringing their bare chests together and rubbing Rin's back. It's such a lazy kiss, but it's relaxing, all open mouths and slow tongues.

"I know a way you could get me to sleep," Rin whispers, aiming for sexy, but it's a tone he doesn't have that much experience in.

Haru gets the hint anyway, hand running to his lower back now, fingertips pressing at the band of his pants. "You do, do you?" Haru pulls it off much better than he does.

Rin gasps as Haru's hands slide under the stretchy cotton, scrapping his fingernails across his cheek before moving around to his cock, stroking him from a semi to straining in seconds, and then pulls it out of his pants completely.

"You too," Rin breathes as he moans, Haru slicking him up with his own pre-cum.

"Alright," is all Haru says, and releases his own cock with his other hand, just through the fly of his boxers.

They kiss as he jacks them together, breaths getting quicker and more desperate, and Rin can hear himself uncontrollably whimpering as Haru draws him closer. He finishes first, and Haru slows while he comes down from it, rubbing his release all over his own cock. When he's recovered, Rin bats his hand out of the way to finish Haru himself.

Rin licks Haru's cum off his fingers, and Haru can only _stare_ at the sight. He kisses him again, hotter this time, and they mutually agree to wriggle out of their pants. Haru cleans them off with his boxers before throwing them out of bed.

It becomes their new routine. They won't penetrate each other at a competition, but Sunday nights at Haru's are free-game, even if he has to get Rin back to the school before curfew. They even make-out in the car for a few moments whenever he's dropping him off.

Rin progresses in his freestyle, and regularly places first in his heats and in the top three in the final. But he always looks at Haru like it's not enough, like he's _missing_ something, even though he's more comfortable with his results. They're on down-time again now, but Rin is still training at full pelt.

They're alone at the pool one night, the lifeguard trusting them to not die while he goes for a bathroom break, and Haru finds himself pinned against the wall of the pool as soon as he's left the area.

"Hello," he says, casually, even as Rin comes in to kiss him and Haru brings his hand to his hair, the other to his back. "Getting cheeky, aren't you."

"Mm," Rin just moans. "Swim with me."

Haru kisses him again, hugging his waist. Rin has his hands on his shoulders, levering himself to kiss his neck. "I _am_ swimming with you. I'm literally swimming with you right now."

"No…" Rin pauses, and hides his face in Haru's neck, like he's suddenly so shy. "I mean… race me."

Haru turns his head, and Rin must feel his body tense, because he lets go entirely. "We can't…" he lies. "There's no one to call it."

Rin's kisses are sad and reluctant when he takes him back to school that night.

He doesn't ask again, obviously feeling like the rejection is complete, but doesn't take long to perk up again, managing to wheedle his way into spending the following Saturday night at Haru's, and Haru's is _more_ than happy to fuck him till he passes out, if that's what he wants, but he can't quite let it go.

When the season restarts, Haru takes up the 800m along side his other races, still not dropping his short sprint, and he probably won't when it comes to _major_ competitions. But for giving Rin a chance on the lower levels… yeah, that's definitely coming up.

Haru spoons Rin tightly in their shared bed, the other relegated to nothing but storage for their bags now. In the morning he has his 200m Free final, and he knows how much he wants to win. He's worked so hard for it, and on paper, he's hitting the right times.

Second. Dammit.

Rin forces a smile, he's not allowed to _sulk_ , and finds himself waiting longingly in the wings, hiding himself against the tunnel to the changing rooms, to watch Haru's races.

First. Of course.

Haru saw him standing here when he was on the blocks for his first race, so he can't exactly make an escape, and he's coming right towards him as soon as he's out of the pool after his 800m. He's taken to the deserted bathroom – everyone else always using the one in the changing room – and nuzzles into his shoulder before Haru's even wrapped his arms around him.

"You did so well," Haru's trying to soothe him. It's not exactly working.

Rin can't reply, just sniffling back tears as Haru holds him, and Haru doesn't try and say more. He kisses his cheek when Rin pulls back, and a gentle thumb dries his eyes.

"This is why you won't race me, isn't it," Rin blubbers, and Haru only nods while he continues cleaning off his face.

"When you're ready, alright?"

And it's not a 'ready' as in when he knows he can win, but when he accepts that he can lose.

They're staying overnight on the Friday too for the first competition of the following season, and Rin enjoys his bedtime blow-job to the fullest. Haru swallows his load – his own spent into Rin's mouth earlier on, and crawls up on top of him, kissing his neck as he lies down, just covering him like his favourite blanket.

"It's up to you," he starts, softly, playing with Rin's hair in one hand, "but Coach was considering putting you in the 100m tomorrow. Let me know, and I'll tell him first thing, alright?"

Rin squeezes around him. "Do you mind?"

"No," Haru tells him, so definite that Rin relaxes more into the proposition. "It's if you're ready."

He kisses him goodnight after that, shuffling off but settling under Rin's arm and with his head on his chest to sleep.

Rin looks more surprised than anything when he makes second in his heat with a good enough time to get into the final. They meet up in the changing rooms, and it's casting eyes on Haru that makes Rin finally acknowledge just what's _about to happen_ when they get up tomorrow. Haru holds him all night, kissing the back of his neck.

He presses him against their bedroom door before Rin can ditch out early for breakfast – he'd been plotting his escape when Haru was still washing up.

"It's alright. I won't be mad, if you… get upset… everyone gets disappointed."

Rin – who'd been trying to shrug him off – suddenly freezes. "Do you expect me to lose?"

Haru kisses his lips. "I expect you to place. You're good, Rin, and you still have time to get better."

Haru's a few lanes over from him, watching him carefully as they stand on the blocks. He can probably see his tremble even at that distance. They'd kissed quickly in the tunnel – Haru having made a point of holding Rin back so they would be walking out last, just so no one would see, and Rin's riding it like a high as they take off into the water.

His view of Haru is blocked, which is probably a good thing, he can't afford the distraction, but he can already feel he's faster than the first time they raced, and it's only now, after _months_ of swimming with the man he admires more than anyone in the world, just what an honour it is to be in the same pool as him.

Second has never felt so good in his life.


End file.
